60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategies and Challenges
Strategies *Only Child - Leaving Mary Jane is an excellent strategy because she consumes the most food, goes insane most easily, and is often proved worthless when scavenging for supplies. *Father Son - This strategy is to only take Timmy into the shelter. This is a good strategy because with only taking one person, you have more time to get supplies, and Timmy is the best person to scavenge in the survival part of the game. *Food/Water Efficiency - The most efficient way of using your Soup Cans and Water Bottles is to use them every 5 days. (A person can survive 4 days without water, and usually 4 days without food.) So on day 1 do nothing, then on day 5, 10, 15, 20, 25 etc.. is when you ration Soup Cans and Water Bottles. *Post-30 Knocking - Answer yes to any knocks that occur past day 30 of living in your shelter. Challenges * Doomed - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only the Boy Scout Handbook, the Radio, the Map, and 2 Water Bottles and 2 Soup Cans. * Come Play With Me - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only the Deck of Cards, Checkers, the Radio, 3 Soup Cans and 3 Water Bottles. You cannot lose both '''the Checkers and the Deck of Cards or else you lose. * Survive on Five - During the Scavenging Mode, you can only bring '''5 items, including things like Water Bottles, Soup Cans, and even family members, but Not '''including Ted as one of your 5 items * The Choice is Yours - During the Scavenging Mode, you have a choice of what you can take. '''Choices: (Timmy or Mary Jane) (Dolores and the Map or Medkit) (Radio or Boy Scout Handbook) (Checkers or a Deck of Cards) (Flashlight or Gas Mask) (Rifle or Axe) (Poison or Ammunition) (As many Water Bottles or Soup Cans you want) Good Luck! * Crazed Shooter - During the Scavenging Mode, bring only the Rifle, the Axe, Ammunition, the Map, the Gas Mask, the Poison, 2 Soup Cans and 2 Water Bottles, and Ted. You will find out why he's a crazed shooter very quickly. * Me and the Mask - During Scavenging Mode, Bring only the Gas Mask and Ted. (Toughest Challenge Possible!!!) * Lifetime Supply - During the Scavenge Mode, bring every family member and as many Soup Cans and Water Bottles as you want, but nothing else. Good Luck Scavenging! (Your gonna need it...) * Bare Necessities - During the Scavenge Mode, take every Water Bottle and Soup Can in the house first, and then take anything (or anyone) else you want. If you run out of time before you could take every Soup Can and Water Bottle and took nothing else then you can play on with what you have brought. * Father Son - Boy Scout Handbook, Radio, 3 Soup Cans, 3 Water Bottles, Map, Gas Mask, Rifle/Axe, Timmy. * Mother Daughter - (Kill Ted), Dolores, Mary Jane, MedKit, 2 Soup Cans, 2 Water Bottles, Boy Scout Handbook, Radio, Axe. * Mommy Daddy - Ted, Dolores, 2 water bottles, 2 soup cans, radio.